


Grammar, Usage, and Mechanics

by vtn



Category: Sloan (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-14
Updated: 2007-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-17 16:21:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/553529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vtn/pseuds/vtn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>English lessons with Sloan, in three drabble-shaped installments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grammar, Usage, and Mechanics

**Author's Note:**

> Some Valentine's Day fluff with the cuetest band ever ♥. Title is from my sixth grade English workbook.

**I.** "Paragon," says Patrick under his breath.

"What?" Chris blinks, his train of thought dissipating. He'd been on a roll but he's forgotten everything now.

"You said he was the paradigm of awkwardness. You meant he's the paragon. They're not the same." Leaning against the wall, Patrick folds his arms. Chris leers and jabs him in the stomach with a blunt pencil.

"I dare you to look it up," he singsongs. Patrick snatches the pencil and presses the eraser end into Chris's nose.

"What if I do?"

"Your fortune says good things are in store," Chris hints.

"In bed," Patrick adds.

\---

 **II.** Patrick flicks on the reading lamp next to Chris's bed.

"You were right," he says.

"What?" Chris rubs his eyes. "What time is it, you freak of nature?"

"It's only eleven. Why are you in bed so early?" Patrick sits down. Chris whines.

"Maybe I was tired. But what's up? Exactly what was I right about?"

"Remember when you told me to look up paradigm? I did. It means 'an example serving as a model', so you're right."

"That was two days ago."

"So?"

"So you're kind of adorable." Chris tweaks Patrick's nose then pulls the covers over his head.

\---

 **III.** "Can you actually be 'kind of adorable'?" says Jay the next morning.

"Patrick manages." Chris surveys the messy bed. "Better question: where are my pillows?"

"No, no, I really think it isn't." Jay chews his lip, keeping a firm grip on all three of Chris's pillows. "Adorable's like a superlative. If you're really lovable you're adorable, so if you're kind of adorable you're probably really just lovable."

"No, superlatives—"

"I think it works like 'unique'."

"Look, don't get nerdy with me this early. Two hours, then we'll talk." Chris leans over, resting his head on Jay's armful of pillows.


End file.
